Eternities: Issue 10
Previous Issue of Eternities: http://marvelcomicsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Eternities:_Issue_9 In the blast The battle rages on, while the explosion is still in place, Luke dives at Preston, rebounding off with a bang then does this several times at light speed. He forms the scythe then slashes it sending an increasingly big wave of hell lightning that hits Preston Luke: I won't hesitate to seriously hurt you! Hunter: Neither will I!'' Slashes at Preston, launching a wave of pure energy that also hits Preston'' The impure attack and pure attack merge together and strike Preston, shooting him backwards far into a cosmic cloud. The cloud that parts away as Preston is looking at them both with a serious tone, a cut going across his chest. '' Preston: Your teamwork has never been better. *The way those energies combined... Good thing I absorbed some of the energy to minimize the impact...* ''Preston's body starts to glow with both energies, partly absorbed and then flies at them quickly. ' Hunter: *Damn, he absorbed the energy. Ryoshi, Give me something here.8 Ryoshi: *Well, Try using your sword's different forms.* Hunter: *Don't think that's gonna work here. Might as well try.* Angel mode, Prop Shredder! His sword gains a blue aura'' Let's see what this can do. ''Launches another slash of Angelic energy at Preston, then teleports in front of him, a trillion stabs charged with Angelic energy, then a 50-hit combo of slashes and stabs, teleporting a distance away back to Luke'' Damn. He's tough. Be careful out there Luke. ''As the attacks go to Preston, they pass through Preston as they see its an after image. Preston's body just materializes from flying so fast in light speed with Hunter's neck in his hand and he grabs Luke's neck. He grins then brings his arms out then slams their heads together, creating a shockwave. He then throws Luke with lots of force into the cosmic cloud surrounding their battlefield, then elbowing Hunter in the face so hard his body instantly goes into the cloud. '' Preston: Tch. Your stupid stabs. ''Preston freezes as he hear a huge demonic roar as the battlefield lights up. A flame comes out from the cloud and spreads upwards, forming a huge top-half of a demon made entirely of Hell Fire. Luke is in front of the demon with a flaming right fist. Preston catches his fist on fire then creates a huge phoenix of Cosmic Fire the same size as the demon. Both of them dash at each other as punch both their right hands at each other as the demon and phoenix merge. The flames engulf the battlefield including Hunter. '' Preston: GRAAAH!! ''He flies out of the explosion burnt throughout his whole body. His clothes are torn off and he inspects himself and forms the Phoenix costume again. He then begins to meditate in the middle of the field. *His fire... I don't know why but it's forcing me to heal.* ''That's when 4 clones of Preston come out from his body and a barrier forms around the real Preston. '' Luke: Shit! '''''His skin is burnt along with his clothes. He holds his arm as it heals as he looks dead at Preston's eyes. He uses his other hand and throws the scythe, killing 2 clones as he flies away at light speed to heal HUNTER! Hunter: Okay.'' Aims his hand at Preston's barrier, then launches a sword made of red energy with fire imbued into the barrier, lighting the clones on fire with both White Fire and Dark Fire while Hunter teleports in front of the clones with his energy wings'' Preston. Get over this!'' Stabs the clone nearest to him a trillion times, then kicks him high up and teleports to the clone with a blue energy sword being impaled in it'' I really hoped I wouldn't need to use this, but... He puts his sword on his back and summons his brother's katana Endurance into his hand, which he takes out, making several quick slashes And... finishing touches.'' He sheathes the katana, making the slashes become more apparent as Omniversal blades of energy had struck the clone while Hunter had slashed it with Endurance'' What happens now?'' Unsheathes the katana, slashes at the other Preston clone, then resheathes it, causing the same effect it had on the first clone, then teleports a short distance away'' Preston continues to heal and concentrates harder as he heals faster to full power. Preston: *Come on... I've gotta absorb more energy after this...* Luke flies at 3x lightspeed, fully healed, and punches the shield with tons of force, the rebound is automatically absorbed by Luke as he takes the pain The shield starts to waver and he gets up and stretches. The shield comes down and he holds out his hand in a direction and his arms lights on fire then cancels. Preston then retreats at light speed into the cosmic cloud. Hunter: Get your ass back over here!'' Hunter launches a red energy blade at Preston via Omniversal triangulation, teleporting him back in front of Hunter, who then uses several slashes from his Katana, also slashing with Omniversal energy blades. After 10 or so slashes, he launches Preston towards Luke using a supercharged energy blade made of gold and silver energy'' All yours Luke! Luke chokes Preston the punches him a few times in the face. The last punch pushes him back then Luke makes his Scythe spin vertically at Preston then disappears again. He kicks Preston back and repeats the scythe attack then blasts him back with fire. He repeats this each with different moves inbetween until he backs Preston up half a mile from the original place where the attack started. He finishes with back hand slashing Preston with the scythe on his throat Preston flies back fast with blood coming out of him everywhere and he is surprised about the sudden barrage of attacks from them both. In slow motion flying back, Preston has a frown mixed with a surprise then you see him grit his teeth as the phoenix completely forms around his screeching in the vacuum of space. He then flies out of the raptor still having the gashes deep in his skin and his left leg is on fire. '' Preston: Rggh... ''As he flies at Luke, an invisible force hits Luke upside his head pushing it down, then Preston kicks right in Luke's face, making him fly up high then he follows Luke up and grabs his leg. He swings his leg around him multiple times then instantly teleports next to Hunter and hits him far away using Luke as a bat. He throws Luke in the opposite direction as the injuries start to burn and heal. ''*That last hit by Luke cancelled out my shield. Need more energy for another. OR else for right now, I'm gonna have to fight like this...* ''He forms 2 scythes next to him as they start to swirl. '' ''Hunter teleports in front of Preston using his blue energy swords, sending in silver energy swords to knock away the scythes as he uses more Omniversal energy slashes from Endurance to attack Preston. After a few slashes, he slashes at the scythes enough to break them apart. Hunter: Preston. Listen to me. Our wives and children, are waiting on Earth for us to come home. Why, can't you just fight off this damn Dark Phoenix, and come home to your family?! I don't want to fight you, and our families just want us to be safe, don't they?! Fight this damn thing off, and come home to your family! Preston: Heh... This guy isn't gonna respond. My control is obviously way too strong for him to handle an- Suddenly Preston starts writhing in pain and when he looks back at Hunter one of his eyes is non-glowing. ''D-Dude... The Dark Phoenix... He's too damn s-strong... I-I can't h- ''Suddenly he screams in pain as the eye is now glowing again. ''Fucking Preston. Doesn't know when to stop trying. ''He rams Hunter at instantaneous speeds and he's flying back flipping and Preston follows. As Preston flies at Hunter again ready for another attack, his whole right side of his body lights on fire and right before he reaches Hunter again, Luke tackles him, grabs him by the neck and swings around throwing Preston away. He then appears next to him with the scythe and slashes at Preston hitting him downwards. '' Preston: GAH!!!!!! ''He tries to stop his fall but Luke is in front of him and punches him in the stomach with a hell lightning imbued fist, making Preston cough some more blood. He then grabs his costume and throws him back up at Hunter. Preston turns around and blocks a few slashes with the scythe, but his face gets punched so hard he goes unconscious for half a second. Luke then shoots a flamethrower of hell fire at Preston which he manages to move out of the way from. '' ''Hunter then stabs his Endurance sword into Preston's shoulder and then slashes it down almost cutting off his arm. Preston tries to punch him, but he misses as Hunter easily dodges it and charges an Omniversal energy attack. As Preston recovers, he holds his arm and looks at Luke floating down at him. He rushes at Luke to try and use him as a hostage of some sorts, but Hunter appears right beside him slashing his blade at Preston, causing a huge explosion sideways making Preston go into the cosmic cloud. '' ''As Preston flies into the cosmic cloud, he absorbs some of the cosmic cloud's energy to heal himself. As Preston is healing, Hunter flies into the cosmic cloud, Endurance ready to strike. Hunter walks by Preston, who then tackles him out of the cloud and towards Luke, knocking them down. While Preston gets back up because he fell down to, Hunter gets up quickly and kicks him a few feet away. Luke appears under Preston with Death's Scythe, but Preston spins around to face Luke and kick him in the stomach. Hunter then teleports and catches Luke, then throws him at Preston, and the two prepare to punch each other by covering their fists with Hell Fire for Luke and Cosmic Fire for Preston. When they're punches meet, another explosion ensues, sending them flying away from each other. Luke dashes back at Preston and uses the scythe to do multiple slashes at Preston's stomach. Preston gasps for breath as his insides are showing. Luke punches into him looking pissed off as he stares directly into Preston's eyes. As blood splashes over Luke, he kicks Preston back a mile away out of sight. He focuses on healing himself. After a minute, Preston materialises behind Luke and rips his head clean off. He then dashes at Hunter, reflexing him to hold his sword out. But Preston disappears and reappears behind Hunter and breaks his arm. '' ''He then burns his face, attempting to erase him from existence, but as Hunter screams for his life, a white light blasts at Preston stopping the process. Hunter stabs Endurance through Preston's chest then turns it. Preston screams then holds onto Hunter's hands, holding the handle of the sword with him. He pushes the sword out then lets go. He kicks the blade of the sword up so hard it cuts Hunter's own face leaving a wound. Suddenly Preston gets master locked by Luke as his eyes turn ablaze. They both ignite with Hell Fire burning Preston's body as he looks as if he's fading away. Preston pulls Luke arms down and elbows his face then flies back as they all engage in a stare down as they all heal Preston: Hehe.... He's breathing hard '''''Never thought you guys were THIS good... Luke: I tried so hard to be normal...don't make me go back to my old ways... Hunter: I had to let me Demon side take over me for a few strikes. Sheathes the Endurance, causing the cuts Preston got from Endurance to be attacked with Omniversal energy blades, then knees Preston in the stomach, followed by three heavy hits from the Defiance in Demon mode and a kick into the cosmic clouds'' That should hold him off for a bit. ''Suddenly the clouds part as Preston flies out at Hunter. He swings Defiance in Angel mode but Preston does a 720 punch to his face sending him flying back spinning. Luke then grabs the back of his costume and pulls Preston and drops him with lots of force on his knee, breaking his back. '' Preston: AGH!!!! Luke: Give up Preston! ''He flies at Preston making the scythe follow him and he punches at Preston, but Preston counters it with a punch and they get pushed back a bit. Luke then teleports behind Preston as he leaves a bit of darkness and strikes him in the chat once more with his knee. '' Preston: I'M DONE WITH THIS!!! ''As he says this Hunter materializes behind him with a light infused leg and kicks Preston's back once more at Luke but he stops his momentum and Phoenix fire bursts out of him, healing his back fully but not his whole body. He looks at Luke then Hunter with a muderuous glare. '' Hunter: Insert Comment Here ''Gets his Endurance sword ready and gets into an attack stance as the blade catches white fire. '' Preston: ... ''He then claps his hands together which suddenly draws them closer to him and he grabs their necks and he teleports inside the cosmic cloud. He then lets go of their necks and shoots a massive beam of energy at them, but Luke manages to form a piece of his Ignus Terra Armor on the left side of his body to block the blast. Hunter makes a shield that blocks the blast but it pushes them down so fast that they suddenly are seen crashing into Earth's atmosphere and they both are going down. Preston teleports above them smirking evilly and grabs Luke's collar as they slam into the ocean, making a huge splash. '' ''As they splash in the water, they go all the way down to the bottom of the ocean still fighting and Luke presses Preston against the ocean floor. He slams his chest deep down and Preston coughs out blood and takes in water. Luke grabs Preston's face then starts to release mounds of hell fire, point blank from the hand he's grabbing Preston's face with. In the fire, Luke sees his face deforming but healing at the same time, but when Preston tries to punch him, he forms the armor in the spot that Preston punches breaking his hand. '' Luke: Don't bother, the armor is indestructable. ''Suddenly his hand starts getting pushed back with Phoenix fire coming from Preston's mouth, he's breathing out massive Phoenix Fire with extreme force and when his hand gets away, Luke's other hand goes to punch Preston, but his head moves out of the way and he punches Luke's face which breaks his hand but he pushes him off a bit. He grabs his arm swims up a bit and swings Luke so hard he flies out of sight. Hunter is then seen with his sword swimming extremely fast down at Preston and before he can move out of the way, the water from the sword and the water from in front of Preston, suddenly changes to white glowing ice which stabs through his body. '' Preston: *The hell... I forgot he had elements... He never uses them!!* ''He melts the ice with his body heat alone then flies up at Hunter still injured and clashes his sword with the alien scythe he just formed. '' Hunter: Insert comment or something ''He tries to stab him more while infusing dark ice, but Preston spins around quickly and slashes at Hunter, nearly cutting open his body. He then tackles Hunter so fast that they fly out of the water and Preston lets Hunter free fall, then grabs his arm and throws him at the ground, making an explosion of dust.'' Preston: heh... ''He lands on the ground and Luke lands next to them with the armor gone. They all get into a ready stance as Luke forms his scythe. Preston's scythe is floating next to him and he gets into a martial arts stance, thanks to Sage. Funny thing... This isn't our normal Earth.. So we can go crazy here too... Luke: So what? Doesn't mean we can destroy it! ''They all dash at each other with great speed and Preston makes his scythe counter Hunter's sword and he uses his arm to block the scythe's point from touching him. Suddenly Hell lightning comes out of it and strikes Preston making a huge electric field around them and Preston finally grabs the scythe and uses it to flip over and behind Luke. Preston tries to attract his scythe to his hand but Hunter is holding it while having a serious face. Luke strikes at Preston but he flies back and as he does this, the ground cracks and hell lava comes out at goes up at Preston, defying gravity as Luke is controlling it himself. '' Preston: *Shit!!! What's with them?!* '''''He flies back and the lava covers his right leg and Preston grunts in pain as he hits the ground behind a couple of buildings. He begins to heal as Luke and Hunter jump at him again, Hunter still holding his scythe. The ground below Preston starts to glow dark and crack and break and after Preston jumps off of it, massive shards of dark earth come out and shoot up. Hunter: Element talk or something idk He drops at Preston with White Fire covering the blade and swings it 5 times at Preston, but he dodges all the slashes while floating and healing his leg. Preston does a 360 then kicks Hunter with his good leg out into the city, making him go through several buildings. '' ''Luke is now right at Preston and when he notices he's there, Luke forms claws that are 6 inches long and stabs Preston through the body while imbuing it with hell fire. He then shocks Preston with hell lightning creating arcs of lightning everywhere in the city. Preston falls to the ground with his leg still healing, but suddenly when Luke goes to strike him again, 2 clones come out from Preston's body and punch him, each in his face, and stomach. Luke's face completely turns 180 because of the force of the punch and his stomach caves in, making him cough out a large of blood. As Luke lands, he starts to heal on the ground and Preston rushes at him while flying, but suddenly something tackles him at such a high speed it looks like he Flash Stepped away. '' Preston: What the- Is that an ANGEL!? ''The angel pushes him far away but Preston breaths Phoenix fire into the angel, making it explode and he levitates. ''Dammit... This ain't fair... ''He then completely heals his leg and he stretches it out. ''Hm good. ''That's when he hears a sonic boom and then sees Hunter fly at him with great speeds and rams him, making him fly all the way to Paris and Preston hits the Eiffel Tower and goes through, landing on the ground but recovering, his feet sliding. Civilans are running in fear as some random powered person landed in their city, destroying the Eiffel Tower. ''Bastard... ''Hunter lands right in front of him and him and covers his sword in Twilight Fire and dashes at him while then slashing at Preston. Preston dashes at Hunter while calling his scythe and it comes to him. He grabs it, spins around then starts clashing with Hunter at the same speed as his. As their weapons are clashing, giant shockwaves are making the city be pushed outwards as it's causing a manmade disaster. Everything is being pushed outwards as their clashes are getting stronger and suddenly Hunter starts to glow, and his movements get much faster than Preston and he quickly over powers him, slashing at him 30 times and his final slash is a blast of Twilight Fire, causing a huge explosion outwards which makes Preston fly out of France and into another country, greatly injuring him. Preston is on the ground breathing and looking at the sky, which has galaxy energy floating in it, from when they clashed onto Earth. Luke teleports there and grabs Preston's leg and flies up to space hen throws him so hard that he teleports back into the omnivores. He emerges from the cosmic cloud as Luke teleports there too and smashes his chest in that Preston flies into another dimension and crashes into Earth. They fly down from orbit as they catch on fire. As they drop, Luke performs Link's Final Smash move from SSBB until they land with the force of 30 Tsar Bombas caused by Luke making a Hell Fire Nuke. This completely destroys the Earth as it sends debris out everywhere. Luke then traps Preston in a Hell Stone restraint all over his body except his head and injects him with darkness, opening up all his wounds slowing his healing. Preston uses his last bit of energy to fire a hole through Luke with Cosmic Fire via his mouth. Luke falls down as he slowly heals Luke: Bastard...I could end this right now... Preston: Shit... T-This is bad... My energy... Luke: Why are you doing this? Please Preston...stop Preston: Agh... I don't think that you could get this through your thick demon head that this isn't Preston. I'm simply jus- Preston starts to scream in pain as he looks back up at Luke with half a grin. ''D-Dude... It's me... I finally can control my body again... Luke: Dude?! You're back?! Preston: Long time no see man. Rgh... ''he struggles a bit then looks back at Luke ''Im using every once of my energy to keep the Dark Phoenix out... I-It's so scary... But.. It's not as scary for when I fought the Fear Lord... Am I right? ''He laughs a bit while tears gather up in his eyes Luke: Heheh yeah...Preston don't worry, I'll save you from the Dark Phoenix, I'll make things right. Hunter's here too. We'll bring you back...Sniffs Preston: Heh... I thought you couldn't cry bro. But there's so much things to talk about... Wait, Sage! H-How are Trey and Sage?! Luke: Don't worry about them, you'll see them soon. But just focus on fighting this thing out of you... Preston: GAH!!! He feels the Dark Phoenix beginning to rise but stops it ''D-Dude... You gotta kill me... Right here... Right now... Somehow... Where's Hunter? ''He struggles with the Dark Phoenix '' Luke: No Preston...I won't kill you...I can't bring myself to do it...you...you're my bro...I can't... Preston: You've gotta... ''He pauses for a bit as his eyes fade away but come back ''K-Kill me a-already.. I've already said my goodbyes to them... So it's fine. GAH... AGHHH... Luke... Hurry... ''Luke creates a ball of fire in his palm then holds it to Preston's throat. He hesitates and crushes the ball Luke: I can't... Preston: heh... It's okay... I wouldn't have done it anyway.... Well.... This is it... Agh!!!! AGHHH!!!! ''Suddenly his eyes start to glow white again as the hell stone shatters and fire starts to cross Preston's chest. He then gets up and picks up Luke by the throat. ''Said your final farewell? Quick Edit (For PC)